What if?
by Moonsparkle567
Summary: What if Bloodclan won the battle? Or the clans refused to leave the forest. Or a medicine cat died and didn't have an apprentice to fill him/her spot? If you give me what ifs, i will write a short story based on it!
1. What is what if?

_**What if???????????**_

Have you ever wondered what would of happened if Bloodclan had won the battle? Or if the clans refused to leave the forest? Or what would happen if a medicine cat died and didn't have an apprentice to fill him/her spot? This can go on and on! On this page I will post a short story on a question like the ones above. Here's where you come in. I need _what if_ questions to write a story on!

**Here's what you do!: Listen carefully! Well….. technically you can't **_**listen, **_**but you get the point!!! Send me a review or pm, then tell me the what if. You can tell me if there's certain character's that you want in the story. Make sure that it is a signed review please! If you can't get on your account and you have one that you would like to tell me, then put your username on the message please. I will make sure to include who's idea it was! **

_I will be posting my own short story to a what if soon, so you can see how I write!_

_**PLEASE POST! PLEASE POST! PLEASE POST!**_


	2. Medicine cat without a apprentices death

_**What if???????**_

**I'm going to start the what ifs off with one of my own!**

_**Question: What if a medicine cat died and didn't have an apprentice to fill him/her spot? –Moonsparkle(me) **_

_**Shadowshimmer's death **_

It was a beautiful day. It was warm and sunny. Not a speck of cloud in the sky, but little did Riverclan know, of the tragedy that lay ahead. Shadowshimmer, a long haired tabby tom with a very furry tail was getting old. His muzzle was tinted with gray, his frame weak and scrawny looking and each day he got sicker and sicker. He had never had an apprentice. No one had ever offered to be his apprentice. There was nothing he could do about it.

The clan never realized just how old he was. The wise medicine cat knew that he would be joining Starclan soon. He was deeply and gravely aware of the trouble that the clan would face when he died. He didn't like to think about it though. He relaxed himself and lay down on the nice and comfortable rocks. Sunningrocks is by far, his favorite place to be in Riverclan territory. He loved the way the sun scorched it.  
He gently fell asleep on the rocks, not even knowing that it would be his last time on them. For along time, he just slept and slept, at least that's what the clan assumed. A young apprentice named Splashpaw had decided to take a walk over to Sunningrocks. As he came closer, he realized that Shadowshimmer was there too. He padded up to the medicine cat curiously. Something wasn't right…… He sniffed Shadowshimmer, and recognized the smell from when his Aunt had died. It was the stench of death…

The little tom raced back to camp, but he didn't know who to go to! Usually he would have gotten Shadowshimmer, but that wouldn't help this situation! She ran to the closest warrior, Dapplemoon. The light brown she-cat was walking out of the warriors den. I quickly ran over. "Shadowshimmer's dead!" I yelped a little too loud. Uneasy murmuring quickly spread throughout the clan. "Where is he?" She asked anxiously. "Sunningrocks!" Dapplemoon, Jaguarfrost, and Silversun came with her to Sunningrocks. They all agreed that he was definitely dead.

Later on, the clan mourned for the kind medicine cat. He had served them well and was even loved by the other clans as well. He always had plenty of herbs and was always happy to share them with the other medicine cats. The clan had him look like he was still alive. The people who were closest to him were grieving the most.

All was quiet until a senior warrior spoke up. "What will we do now that we don't have a medicine cat?" Spottedear meowed. The clan suddenly got very worried. "Streamkit has been interested in being trained as a medicine cat, but who would train her?" Berrystripe, a pretty light gray queen meowed from outside the nursery.

Wildtalon, a very old light orange tom with dark green eyes, who was the former medicine cat but had moved to the elders den a couple moons ago, stepped out to see what was going on. He was Shadowshimmer's past mentor. The tom had taken Shadowshimmer in as a apprentice a day after he had become Riverclan's full medicine cat. Shadowshimmer was only a couple moons younger then Wildtalon because Shadowshimmer had been a apprentice for 6 moons when he figured out that he was destined to be a medicine cat.

Wildtalon's eyes grew wide when he saw the dead cat's body. Then an idea popped into her mind. _Wildtalon was in much better shape then Shadowshimmer. So he could be Streamkits mentor! _That was exactly what happened…………


	3. Tigerstar kills Bluestar

_**What if????????**_

_**Hi! **__****__** I'm very happy to tell you that I already have a reviewer! It's only been a couple hours!!!!!!!! Sweetness! Thanks PhoenixstarKina! **_

_**What if Tigerstar succeeded in killing Bluestar during the attack in the third book when he brought the rouges to the camp? **_

_**-PhoenixstarKina **_

_**Tigerstars battle**_

I battled fiercely with Blackclaw, a white tom with jet black paws. Just as I chased him away, I heard a screech. _It's Bluestar!_ I raced to her den to find Tigerclaw standing over the leader's _**dead **_body. Firestar let out a scream of terror and launched himself at Tigerclaw. He had never been more furious in his life! He raked his claws straight down Tigerclaw's back. Leaving blood oozing down the treacherous cats back. Pure hatred scorched in Tigerclaw's eyes. He would not let this cat get away! He slammed into Tigerclaw. Making the tom go flying across the clearing and falling down with a huff. Tigerclaw was too tough though. He was limping but still very much alive. "You will never lead this clan Tigerclaw!" I screamed. "Once a kittypet, always a kittypet. I've always hated you….Rusty!" Tigerclaw sneered right in my face. My eyes narrowed to slits. I jumped onto Tigerclaw. I pushed him across the camp again. This time he was injured. I walked over to Tigerclaw, deciding how to kill him, but then the warrior code sprang into my mind. _A warrior does not have to kill to win his or her battle. _

"You're a traitor to your own clan, friends, and your kin. Take a look at the clan. The clan that raised you, protected you, and admired you. All of them, from the oldest elder, to the youngest kit. You betrayed them all. I hope your happy, because their not. Everyone came out as the rouges ran away. Staring at Tigerclaw. I jumped onto the highrock. I called the clan together under the traditional words. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath highrock for a clan meeting." I called out over the uneasy clan. I wasn't deputy, so I wasn't supposed to become leader but I Starclan obviously didn't want Tigerclaw to. And I knew that I was Bluestars second choice for deputy.

"Your thought to be loyal deputy, Tigerclaw, killed Bluestar." Shocked voices sounded from the clan. Tigerclaw just looked at them evilly. I was surprised they believed me. "Who will be leader then?" Sandstorm meowed from the crowd of cats. Anxious murmuring went through the clan. "I saw Whitestrom." Meowed Ferncloud. I heard a lot of different cats that people wanted to lead. "I saw Fireheart!" Meowed a familiar voice. _Bluestar? _No, it couldn't be! Bluestar emerged from the crowd and went onto the highrock. Her pelt had stars on it. She looked like a reflection. I didn't know what to say.

Their has been a prophecy for along time. _**Fire alone, will save our clan………..**_

_**Once again thank you PhoenixstarKina! And everyone who read it**__****_


	4. Fireheart is exiled

_**What if?????????? **_

**Mwawawaw!!!!! I've got some challenging ideas from people! I LOVE a challenge! (Note: I can be a little crazy sometimes!) ********! **

**Don't worry; I will get to everyone's ideas! One at a time though, but if I'm in a writing mood, I can do a lot in one night!!!**

_**What if Bluestar banished Fireheart after the talk with Windclan. ~**__**XxRandom NemesisxX**___

_**What have I done Starclan? **_

"I thought I could trust you Fireheart. Why do you think I made you my deputy? You were the only cat that I knew I could count on, and you are the one who ends up betraying me!" Bluestar's eyes glazed with anger. I'll I did was try to stop a pointless battle! I wanted to scream that but I didn't want to be exiled. So I bit it back. "Fireheart, you are banished for betraying me and your clanmates! Dustpelt, and Whitestorm, you will _escort _him out and make sure he leaves. Starclan has taken everything from me!" Bluestar looked at me on last time, and then walked into her den.

Sandstorm rushed over to me with worried eyes. "See, you should have never done that! I'm coming with you. I can't live without you Fireheart." She seemed so sure and willing as she said that, but I knew that it hurt her. She had worked her whole life to be a warrior. I can't let her throw it all away on me. I shook my head sadly. "I can't let you do that. Stay here, Thunderclan needs you more than you know Sandstorm."

I meowed in a melancholy way. She looked at me desperately. "No, they don't need me! They have tons of fine warriors." She looked at me with a pleading look. I knew that she wanted me to tell her they'd be fine, so she wouldn't feel bad about leaving.

"They don't need me Fireheart!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Everyone heard her, and then Brightheart rushed over to Sandstorm. She brushed her tail on Sandstorms flank. Then murmered something comforting to Sandstorm and she just kept screaming and whimpering. Cloudpaw was padding up to me sadly. He looked up at me with his big eyes.

"I guess this is goodbye then." He looked as if I had just died. "I sure hope not." I murmered sadly. I nuzzled his face. "Princess would be very proud of you if she knew how strong, loyal, and loving you are." I looked at him proudly. _At least I did something right with you. _I couldn't bear this any longer. I turned around and walked over to where Dustpelt and Whitestorm were waiting.

"Finally you came over!" _Dustpelt sneered at me. He's probably happy!_ Whitestorm gave Dustpelt an angry glare. "You act like you're an apprentice. Always teasing and doing stuff like that. Fireheart has done lots of things to benefit you. Think about that!" Whitestorm meowed very madly. I don't remember him ever getting that worked up before!

I quietly followed them out of camp, glancing back at my loved ones. Once we were close to fourtrees, Whitestorm stopped. Whitestorm dipped his head sadly. "Good bye Fireheart, I always thought you would make an excellent warrior." Whitestorm meowed sympathetically to me. Then Whitestorm and Dustpelt turned around and started walking away.

Fireheart knew that the only place he'd be welcomed right now, besides twolegplace, is Barleys farm. I padded away, into fourtrees. I looked up at the great rock. That's the place where I would have stood one day, but that's not true anymore. Fourtrees was lonely without all the clans here. I couldn't bear the memories flooding in my head anymore. So I ran to Barleys as fast as I could.

When I got to the door, I tapped it lightly with my paw. Ravenpaw opened it with his muzzle. "Fireheart, wha-what are you doing here?" He injured. I looked around the outside to signal him that I was tired and cold. "Oh, sorry, come on in." Ravenpaw told him apologetically. I padded into the warm barn. I could hear mice skittering around. I don't like the feeling of being closed in on, but it was better then sleeping in plain view to predators.

Barley was inside chewing on a plump mouse. I sat down and knew that Barley was going to ask as well. So before he could, I started my story. "Well, you know when we sent you over to Thunderclan to send Bluestar a message?" Ravenpaw nodded. "Well Bluestar figured out that it was me who asked Tallstar to help stop the battle. So she exiled me."

Ravenpaw and Barley were astonished by the ending the story. "Bluestar is crazier then fox that ran into a tree these days. It's a shame too. She used to be a noble, kind, and wise leader," Ravenpaw remarked. Ravenpaw disappeared, and then came back with a mouse in his jaws. He dropped it and nudged it toured me. "Here, you look hungry," Ravenpaw told me gently. I nodded my head thankfully.

The night slipped by past. I finally fell asleep after a while, but I had a dream instead of a good nights sleep. I woke up in the Thunderclan camp. Yellowfang stood a couple fox-lengths away from me. Her gazes nice and gently, like a mothers. She slowly and stealthily padded up to me. "Fireheart, you must go back to Thunderclan, they need you more then you think," She gently told me. "I-I can't Yellowfang! They exiled me," I stammered sadly. "Bluestar is crazy, but she has knowledge of your future and is very unsure if exiling you was the right thing to do," Yellowfang meowed wisely.

"Fire alone will save our clan," Yellowfang murmered half to herself as she faded away. I opened my eyes and got up. I walked into the room where Ravenpaw and Barley were sitting. I sat down. "So what's your plan," Barley questioned. "Plan for what," I inquired curiously. "Getting back into Thunderclan, of course," Ravenpaw jumped into the conversation.

"I'm not going back." I murmered sadly. "As much as I love having you here Fireheart, you left something very important in Thunderclan." Ravenpaw meowed mysteriously. "What," I asked confusingly. "Your heart…." Ravenpaw added. I thought about that for the rest of the day. And when I went for a walk, my paws instinctively headed for Thunderclan. I sat right on the border, watching the forest rustle with commotion.

I thought about what Yellowfang had said. _"Bluestar is crazy, but she has knowledge of your future and is very unsure if exiling you was the right thing to do." _What does that even mean?! My thoughts were quickly cut off though, as I saw Bramblekit and Tawnykit come bouncing around a couple fox-lengths away. I found it amusing watching the two little kits playing. Then I noticed a huge fox stalking through the undergrowth by them. I quickly raced over and flung myself on the fox.

It was surprised, but ready to fight. I clawed its back fiercely. Then I bit it behind the ear. The fox yelped then threw me off. I got up fast and jumped away from its fierce jaws. I clawed its underbelly and the fox yelped with pain, and then ran away. The two little kit's eyes were wide with shock. I didn't ask them what they were doing away from camp though, since I was not part of the clan anymore.

"I guess I should probably take you two back to camp," I told them kindly. They followed me as I lead them back to the camp swiftly. It was loud with commotion. "Where are my kits? Oh no, Starclan no!" Goldenflower was screaming. Then she saw me bring them in and raced over. She knelt by her kids and started scolding them. "Where were you?" She meowed sternly. "We were in the forest, and then a fox came and Fireheart fought extremely well! I bet that fox won't be back in a hurry!" Bramblekit told the story to the cats crowding around.

He didn't notice Bluestar was next to him with angry eyes for awhile. "You are not supposed to be here!" She screamed. Bramblekit stopped the story and snuggled nervously up by his mom with Tawnykit. _Was the clan that scarred of her?_ "Now go or this will be the end of you!" Bluestar sayed crossly and very scarily. "NO!" A angry screech filled the clearing. Sandstorm padded out, her eyes piercing with peer anger. "You may not remember it Bluestar! But Fireheart saved all of our lives! Especially yours!

And Firehearts been loyal to you his whole clan life! He's fought his hardest in battles, comforted his clanmates, followed the warrior code, and everything and more that a clan cat could do! He also had to work two times as much as other warriors, to earn the clans respect. How did you reward him? You exiled him, and you didn't just damage his life, you damaged everyone in your clans' life. Think about it? Cloudpaw, Brightpaw, Whitestorm, Graystripe, and much more cats are now going to be grieving for moons!

The reason you exiled Fireheart, is because he stopped a pointless battle, that we probably would have lost at least one warrior in. That warrior could have been somebody you loved Bluestar." Sandstorm finished it off dramatically. I thought Bluestar would be angry and jump at Sandstorm but Bluestar's gaze was lonely and sad. "I-I never thought about that. Fireheart……I'm sorry, you are more then welcome back into Thunderclan."


	5. What if Leaf&Crow didn't come back?

**What if???????**

_**What if... When Crowfeather ran off with Leafpool, they didn't come back? ~Meadowpaw **_

_**Did I make the right choice?**_

_Leafpool_

**I walked steadily behind Crowfeather as we padded past midnight. Surely Thunderclan would be ok, they don't need her. They have Cinderpelt to help them. Bye Thunderclan…..forever. Crowfeather and I walked until we found a safe and secure spot in a little forest. We stayed there are whole lives, and had three beautiful children, Flowerkit, Dewkit, and Sliverkit….. But I never forgave myself for running away so easily. **

_Cinderpelt_

**I battled the badgers fiercely away from the nursery, slashing my claws faster than you could say Starclan. My strength was thinning down, my mind dizzy. I kept my eyes focused though, I can't die yet! I need an apprentice to take my spot! Leafpool….please come back? I need you!**

**As I was thinking, a large badger swiped me so hard that I went flying across the clearing. I saw Sorreltail quickly take my place in front of the nursery. Firestar rushed towards me, running like the wind. "Cinderpelt, are you ok? Cinderpelt, answer me! Please don't die!?" He was saying with a sad and soft murmur. "Good bye." Was all I managed to get out as darkness took over my eye sight and I started to feel very empty……**


	6. What if Fire didn't save Grays kits?

_**What happened if fireheart didn't save Graystripes kits? **_

_**~Ashstar leader of Darkclan**_

**I'm sorry….**

**I was about to grab the little scruff when Darkstripe saw me. He lunched at me and some other cats took the two poor little scraps of fur away. NO! I gathered all my strength and threw Darkstripe off. Darkstripe landed with a sickening thud and laid almost motionless. **

**I helplessly looked around for Stormkit and Featherkit but they were no where to be found. Then I saw Graystripe pelting over to me. "Where are they?" Graystripe inquired nervously. I looked at my paws. "No..No! First Silverstream and now them?!" Graystripe cried then looked up at the cloudy and dark sky looming over them. "Has Starclan forgotten to take me to or what! Huh, am I next?! You didn't try did you?" Said Graystripe coldly.**

**My eyes stretched wide as I looked into Graystripes squinting eyes. "Darkstripe attacked me! I got him off as fast as I could!" I cried sadly. "This is all Tigerstars fault! Because of him, Cinderpaw will never be a warrior, Brindleface died, Thunderclan was almost torn apart, and Brightheart is severly injured! Because of him Stonefur, Swiftpaw, Bluestar, Featherkit, and Stormkit are dead!" I stated angrily. "Stormkit, and Featherkit are not dead!" Raged Graystripe. "I won't let them join Starclan because my x best friend didn't help them!" Graystripe said right before he raced off. He's going to die too! I know their dead but how am I supposed to come in between a father and his kits? **


End file.
